


Illicit Love [Larry Stylinson] AU

by RevolveAroundLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolveAroundLarry/pseuds/RevolveAroundLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a human.<br/>I was an angel.<br/>Our tattoos tell us we were meant to be.<br/>Our species just didn't agree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every angel in the heavens developed a number imprinted somewhere on them. It was used to match all angels with their compatible partner. Every angel developed one. Every angel but Harry. Instead of developing a number, Harry developed tattoos.
> 
> It was a complicated task to keep them hidden, and eventually the head angels found out, and exiled Harry down to Earth. While on Earth, not only does Harry face great dangers with being an angel, he managed to find the reason for his tattoos...
> 
> Love.
> 
> A love that he'll have to fight for to keep.

**_(This story is told in Harry's P.O.V. unless noted otherwise)_**

_"Mommy...?"_

_Yes Harry?"_

_Why don't I have a number...?" I huffed, crawling onto her lap as I focused to retract my wings._

_She patted my hair softly as I got cozy._

_"You will get one soon my dear, soon..."_

_"I sure do hope so mommy. I can't wait to find my love!"_

_Harry, you're only five years old. Don't worry about love just yet."_

_I looked into my mommy's eyes._

_"But what if I never get it?"_

 " _...Time for bed Harry, us angels need our sleep too. Come on." My mommy decided, ignoring my question._

_I got up out of her lap, spread my short child wings, and flew off._

_Finding love means so much to me._

  _*12 Years Later*_

Twelve whole years have passed, and my number is still no where on me. I'm becoming really worried. Does this mean I will be alone? Not only do I have to worry about not having a number, but something else is happening to me. I'm gaining tattoos. Here in the heavens tattoos are strictly prohibited, so why are they starting to show up on my body?

I slowly take a few steps towards my mirror, and stare at my naked reflection.

Tattoos.

A simple  _"Hi"..._

A small  birdcage...

The words  _"I can't change"..._

A complex ship...

Two detailed swallows, one being somewhat smaller than the other...

So many tattoos...

"I can't take this..." I whispered to myself.

Walking away from my mirror, I retracted my now enormous wings of white. An aura of gold flowed as they went in.

"...What am I gonna wear...? I have to hide these tattoos..." I mumbled, walking into my closet.

Opening the door, a burst of gold and silver escaped as the clouds whirled gracefully

Today is one of the many days where angels with their numbers get matched. I have to find something nice to wear, but I have to make sure my tattoos aren't visible.

"Harry, hurry getting dressed my dear angel! The ceremonial number pairing will start soon!" My mum shouted from her room.

Instead of replying, I used my angel abilities, and made my own outfit. I should have just done that from the start, but... I guess I just forgot I could do that. Surprisingly, I'm always forgetting the fact that I'm an angel. I don't really understand how I do that though, I mean, I'm surrounded by clouds and swirls and auras of gold. Not to mention numerous pairs of angel wings.

"Perfect." I smiled to myself, pleased with the outfit I thought of.

My tattoos are now hidden. Time for the ceremony.

-

There is a lot of depth to me, probably much more than I let on. I prefer peace and little conflict but have no issue standing my ground when I am wronged. I have deep emotional currents, some I can't even explain, many might be intuitive. I am seen to be full of love and wonderful energy. I can help people relax and bring them back to a healthy state from a toxic one.

I'm the perfect match for some angel out there. So why don't I have my number yet?!

I release my wings with a woosh, and fly off into the distance of clouds with a trail of gold flowing behind. The breeze dashes through my curls, easing my anxiety. My wings flow, and I glide through into the ceremony hall. I come to a graceful stop, and take a seat on one of the cloud chairs.

"Fellow angels, welcome to another beautiful ceremony. Today we will be calling more numbers..." One of the head angels started, but their words drifted from my mind.

After the long speech, the head angels started calling numbers. Angels excitedly flew to the stage to be forever united with their love.

"...And our last number is number 200!"

An excited squeal sounded from somewhere around me. I turned to see where it came from, and it was from my sister Gemma. I forced a smile at her, she smiled back happily and flew to the stage. I was happy for her no doubt, but I was devastated for myself. I couldn't help the tiny cry that escaped from within me as I covered my face with my hands. My tears refused to stay hidden.

"Congratulations to all-"

I looked up slowly from the silence that suddenly appeared around me.

"Harry Styles." The main head angel, Josh, called from the stage.

I immediately rose from my seat, wiping my eyes nonchalantly.

"What is that I see on your arm...?"

I looked down confused.

My tears.

They got on the sleeves of my clothes, revealing one of my tattoos.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no.

"Uhm, it's nothing sir angel Josh-"

"Don't lie!!" Josh yelled at me.

All at once a loud clap of thunder rumbled everywhere. Lightning struck, and the wind grew angry. In a split second, rain showered down all over every single angel. The rain seeped through my clothes, unveiling the other tattoos besides the one on my wrist.

"He has tattoos!!" A young woman screamed.

I looked around panicked, trying to think of a way to get away. I hope my wings can fly through all this rain. I tried with all my strength to flap them, but no such luck.

"Get him! He must be banished!!" A head angel yelled, as they all charged forward towards me.

"No, stop! Don't hurt me...!" I pleaded with them, as they violently grabbed onto my arms and legs.

I broke free from the seven of them, and tried to make a run for it.

"Ahh!!" I let out an immense cry of  torturesome pain as Josh pulled harshly on my wings, yanking me bakwards.

A light aura of red surrounded my drenched wings, and I cried out.

"Stop hurting my son!!" My mom yelled, as she ran towards us.

All bystanders watched in awe, and marveled at the pain I was currently in. The rain grew stronger as the thunder and lightning battled  eachother. Gemma ran along with mom to try and get me, but two angel guards grabbed them.

"You're coming with us." Josh said, as he and the other head angels took me away into the clouds. The dark clouds that surrounded the forbidden area.

"Please...no... The tattoos aren't my fault!"

Josh gave me a look of anger, and threw me into the dark realm where no angel except the head angels are allowed to go in.

"You'll spend some time in here my dear angel Harry. All of us angels need to decide whether or not to exile you in reason of your tattoos. Not even sure how you got those monstrosities in the first place..." Josh stated coldly.

 I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"...Exile me where...?"

"To Earth."

And with that, Josh slammed the door shut and the head angels left. The room was dark, but I could still see my surroundings. My wings are still damp from the rain, and in pain from Josh' s pull on them. I looked around desperately for a way out.

Nothing.

The only way out is the door that the head angels left out of. 

"I guess I'm stuck in here for a while..."

Maybe singing a song will make me feel better...

_"...S.O.S. please, someone help me. It's not healthy, for me to feel this. Y.O.U. are, making it hard. I can't help to see, it don't feel right... This time, please, someone come and rescue me..."_ I sang softly to myself.

My voice echoed throughout the room, and gold sparkles danced around me. My suddenly dry wings flapped by themselves, and casted a bright glow of aqua.

Wow.

So singing does all that, but it can't get me out of this room...

All of a sudden, the door burst open revealing head angel Josh. I looked at him, waiting for him to say what was going to become of me.

"You're being exiled. Get up and follow me."

I slowly got up from my spot on the dark clouded floor, and walked out following Josh.

"Where are we going...?" I asked softly, scared of what was happening.

"To the exile region." Josh answered, as we neared into the new area.

All angels there were shouting  _exile, exile._  I looked around for my mum and Gemma, and spotted them bawling their eyes out. They were being held back by the guards, so they couldn't help me no matter how much I knew they wanted to. Or how much I desperately needed them to. My thoughts were interrupted by something cold around my wrists.

 Golden hand cuffs.

"That's so you don't try to fight back." Josh said in a cold tone.

"Angel Niall, go get the ankle cuffs please." He demanded.

Niall sent me a look, and flew to get what Josh had asked for. Niall and I used to be great angel friends, but ever since the day he got his number, and became a head angel, I grew jealous and started treating him different. I regret letting my jealousy get the best of me.

Niall immediately came back with the cuffs, and Josh put them on my legs.

"We should have just chopped his wings off instead. He'd be in too much pain after that to even consider running away." Niall stated with acid in his voice, staring deep into my eyes.

Deep into my poor angel soul.

"All angels, gather around for our very first exile!" Niall shouted prodly.

This is sick.

Everyone is so excited to exile me...

I thought us angels were kind hearted?

"I'm such a damn hypocrite, I shouldn't even be talking about being kind hearted..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

The head angels backed up, leaving me in the middle of the exile territory. A raging slash of red, burning air swirled around me. What kind of barricade is this? It's like fire...!

"Harry Styles. An angel of seventeen years. An angel who still has no number, but has tattoos!! A disgrace to the angel race..."

Stop...

"...A mockery of all angels everywhere..."

Please...

"...An angel that doesn't radiate anything pleasant..."

Don't...

"...Must now be exiled!!"


	3. Chapter 3

All the angels erupted into massive cheers. Except for Gemma and my mum who were still being held back by the guards.

"Hurry up and get on with the exile, Josh!" Niall shouted with excitement.

Josh turned to look straight at me, and he began talking again.

"You, Angel Harry. Are to now be ridded from the heavens. Casted down to Earth. While on Earth, may you face great dangers with being an angel-"

I interrupted his speech by singing a random song loudly.

"...Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame-"

My wings started to glow...

"Where there is a flame someone's gonna get burned-"

The barricade around me grew stronger...

"Stop singing!!" Josh demanded.

"...What is he trying to do...?" Niall asked himself.

"But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die-" I continued.

A glowing blue and gold halo formed above my head...

Huh.

That's new...

"Hey! Why...how...? He has a halo...!" Niall shouted.

Everyone watched in awe at what was happening. Even the head angels were stunned. Except for Josh.

"...And may you never-" He tried to continue.

"You gotta get up and try, try, try" I finished.

The firey red barricade turned a gentle color of blue, and swirled all around me.

My wings extended twice their size, and shone a blindingly bright gold and silver.

Singing was just a distraction...

I didn't think it would do all this...

"May you never, ever find love on Earth!!" Josh yelled, as he pulled out the wand of exile.

"No, please!!"

Josh ignored my plea, and swung the shinning wand over my head, yanking my mysterious halo off in the process.

Everything appeared to happen in slow motion...

My wings suddenly turned a dark color of red...

My halo was caught in the hands of Niall...

My mom and Gemma screamed after me...

As I slowly faded away, I locked eyes with a regretful looking Niall, who held my halo close to his chest...

"...Bye Harry..." I heard someone whisper sadly, but I was already gone before I could see who it was.

I fall from the clouds, my wings not being able to prevent me from swiftly descending downward. Way down below was a massive area of water.

Angels can't swim...

My wings retracted in by themselves, and I fell faster towards the water.

This is it.

I crashed into the water, desperately trying to save myself. The waves whooshed with intensifying speed and strength, pulling me left and right. I struggled and struggled, looking desperately for someone to help. Slowly I began to sink.

"Help...!"

My cry for help became muffled from inhaling water. I sank further down, and decided to just give up on trying.

My eyes closed, and my mind went blank...

Am I dead?

Can angels even die??

Or was I actually dead from the beginning...???

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted to the surface. I managed to weakly open my eyes, and someone was pulling me out of the water.

A human...

He was gorgeous...

Distracted by his beauty, once he pulled me out I toppled onto him.

"Oops...!" I coughed out.

"Hi." The guy laughed, smiling brightly at me.

Wow.

His smile is more beautiful than the angel heavens above...

"Uhm, thanks for saving me..." I said, getting up off of him.

I extended my hand to help him up. He smiled and took it gently. I stared into his eyes with awe as I pulled him up.

"You're welcome. I'm Louis, and you?" He asked still holding my hand.

"I'm Harry..."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Where did you come from?" Louis asked, releasing my hand.

I sighed a ragged breath.

"...If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..."

Louis sent me a confused look.

"Well, maybe I would..."

I took a breath.

"I'm an angel. I was exiled from the heavens."

"Normally I wouldn't believe something like that...but due to your glowing wings I can see your're telling the truth." Louis chuckled.

My wings?

I turned my head, and saw that my wings had come out on their own.

"...I should really learn to have more control over my wings..." I laughed, as I retracted them.

"Since you probably don't have anywhere or anyone to turn to, you can stay with me." Louis smiled.

"I can...?"

"Yeah, of course. I want to help wou in any way I can. This may sound weird, but I just feel like it was meant for us to meet..." Louis admitted, stepping closer to me and taking my hand in his.

"Come on Harry, let's go get you cleaned up."

And for the first time in forever, I smiled a genuine smile.

Louis led the way, and we walked away from the ocean waters.

"So what was it like being an angel up there?" Louis asked as we walked.

I stayed silent for a second before answering.

"Things up there are only good if you develop your number..."

"A number? For what?"

"It develops on your body, and it's used to match the angels with their compatible partner."

"So it's like fate, but with a number?"

"Yeah."

"...So who's the person you were matched with...?"

"I haven't had a number since the day I was born. I'm seventeen."

"...Oh, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok.  Fate just decided that I'm not good enough for anyone I guess... That's why I have tattoos instead of a number."

"Tattoos...?"

"Yeah, that's why I was exiled. Tattoos are forbidden."

Louis stayed silent after that. It seemed as if he was deep in thought. That's when I noticed something.

Louis has tattoos too.


	4. Chapter 4

I examined the visible tattoos on Louis, but was interrupted with Louis talking.

"Here we are Harry, my home." Louis said, as he pulled me along happily, our hands still intertwined.

"Hey, slow down..!" I laughed, trying to keep up.

Louis let go of my hand, and took out his key to open the door. As soon as he opened it, his small hand found mine again, and we went inside.

Whoa.

So this is what human houses look like?

"Like it? It's all ours." Louis said proudly.

"Ours?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you're living with me from now on remember?" Louis smiled a warm smile at me.

I blushed slightly.

"Let's go get you changed upstairs. I'm sure angels can catch colds too." Louis said, and he held tighter onto my hand leading me upstairs.

"Are we going to have to share a room..?"

"Yes, but that's ok because we were meant for each other right? Our tattoos. They relate to eachother if you didn't notice..." Louis answered.

"...I noticed, but.."

"You don't like me...?"

"No! I just thought-"

"That I wouldn't care...?" Louis then picked me up bridal style, and took me into his room.

"No. That you wouldn't want to accept it..." I answered, shakily breathing in a deep breath.

"Well, I do accept it..."

This contact.

We're so close together.

I can feel his heartbeat.

It's just like mine.

I then sneezed a light, baby like sneeze. Tiny golden sparkles flew as I did so. Louis then laughed a laugh that sounded like it would come from an angel.

"You have a cute sneeze my dear angel" Louis told me softly, placing me on his plush bed.

"Thank you, my dear human." I laughed.

Louis smiled fondly at me.

"How about you take a shower before I give you some new clothes?" Louis suggested.

"Yes please." I smiled at him.

I'm glad I was exiled now.

I finally found my love.

"Ok, I'm gonna go run the water." Louis said, and he then went into the bathroom.

I stood up from the bed and started stripping off my wet angel clothes. After I was fully naked, I decided to walk into the bathroom.

"Hey Louis, wanna shower with me?" I asked sweetly.

He turned around and stared at me awestruck.

"...I guess there's no harm in that..."

"Yay! My human is gonna shower with me!" I squealed happily.

A glowing burst of sparkles then came from me. Louis and I stayed silent for a split second, then we both erupted into laughter. After our laughter died down, Louis looked deep into my eyes.

"Your eyes. They're sparkling..." Louis told me.

I smiled at him, and he returned a smile.

Louis then started to take off his damp clothing and I watched him intently.

I don't see why the head angels always warned me about humans. They're gorgeous.

Well...

Louis is.

I'm not quite sure about anyone else.

He then caught me staring at his body.

"I hope you like what you see, Harry." Louis said cheekily.

"I don't like what I see... I love it."

Louis walked closer to me, took my hand, and we got into the shower together. 

"You're so beautiful, Harry." Louis mumbled from behind me, pressing his lips to the back of my neck.

My breathing hitched in the back of my throat. Slowly, Louis slid his hands down the side of my body. The water poured down on our bodies like sweet, delicate rain. He trailed his lips up my neck, and whispered into my ear.

"I can't wait for the day where we'll make love... I bet your cum will have sparkles in it." Louis laughed lightly, pressing one last lingering kiss on my cheek.

I blushed furiously, and golden rays radiated from me as I turned around to face Louis.

"Wow, my precious angel you haven't ceased to amaze me. Let's finish up our shower now." Louis smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah...no more distractions please." I laughed.

The two of us decided to was eachother. Louis' hands wandered all over my body with the soft washcloth, and it felt amazing.

"Mmm..." I moaned quietly, as Louis lowered down towards my area.

"Hm, looks like my angel Harry is getting a little excited..." Louis teased, brushing over my member.

As soon as he did that, my legs grew weak, and an intense glow of dark blue released from me.

Is this what happens when I'm turned on...?

"Louis..." I whispered out breathlessly.

He stopped his actions.

"Sorry...I just can't keep my hands of of you...but I'll stop now." Louis smiled, moving the washcloth away from my area.

We finished up our long shower without anything else happening. Louis took my hand, and led us out.

"Here's a towel, my angel." 

"Thanks, my human."

We wrapped the towels around ourselves, and headed into the bedroom.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to fit any of my clothes. I'm quite smaller than you, Harry." Louis spoke up, dropping his towel to the floor, and walking over to his drawers.

I didn't quite focus on his words, I was too busy staring at him.

I've never had this experience...

Seeing a human's naked body...

Louis had his back turned looking for clothes, unaware of my gaze that was on him. It's like I'm hypnotized. Snapping myself back to reality, I remembered something.

"Hey Louis, I don't need any clothes."

Louis turned around immediately, looking confused.

"Harry, as much as I wouldn't mind staring at your sexy, naked angel body...I can't let you walk around with nothing to wear."

I laughed loudly, and a bright pink glow emitted from my body as a wave of silver sparkles joined it.

"I didn't mean it like that...! I can produce my own clothing," I laughed some more.

Louis joined in with my laughter, and more sparkles appeared from me.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that. That's amazing." Louis beamed at me.

"There's a lot you don't know I can do..." I smirked.

"What else can you do...?" Louis grinned.

"It's a secret." I stated, as I pulled down my towel, reached out my arms, and concentrted on making an outfit.

Louis stood, still naked, watching the brilliant display before him. My outfit appeared in a matter of seconds. I had on a black shirt with a white tank underneath, my dark skinny jeans, and my favorite boots.

"Huh, you're dressed quite like a normal guy." Louis said surprised.

"You expected me to have some complex angel outfit or something didn't you?" I laughed slightly.

"Not gonna lie, that's exactly what I expected." Louis chuckled, as he got some clothes for himself.

"So...oops met hi..." Louis said with a smile, turning to face me.

"Yeah.." I smiled back.

"So, tell me more about yourself my angel." Louis then sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to him.

I walked over, and gladly took a seat next to him. I snuggled into his side and made myself comfortable.

"Well, my name is Harry Styles. Ever since I was little I've always wanted my number. I never got it. One of the head angels used to be my best friend, but then he got his number and I grew jealous. I've had the tattoos not since I was born, but I think whenever you got yours, that's when mine appeared.  I was exiled down here...and that's basically all there is to know."

"I wanna know more, please."

I looked at Louis and he was staring right back with complete interest.

"Ok, um... When I sing sparkles and stuff happens. While I was getting exiled I started singing a song as a distraction, and I ended up mysteriously getting a glowing blue and gold halo."

"Whoa, really? Where's your halo?"

"It was yanked off of my head with the exile wand and Niall caught it." I answered.

All the memories of that event were flowing back to me, and I lowered my head down. I suddenly felt Louis pull me closer to him. My heartbeat started to speed a little at the contact. A rush of light red and pink sparkles began to flow, and my wings popped out on their own in an instant. One of them hit Louis in his side and he laughed his adorable laugh.

"I'm sorry...!" I blushed furiously, getting up from the bed.

I covered my face with my hands in embarassment, and my wings started to blindingly glow a radiant scarlet color.

"Damn, I love you." Louis laughed out, getting up and coming over to me.

He gently pulled my hands away from my face. I looked shyly into his crystal like eyes, then gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I found my love..." I whispered to myself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed with Louis and I living together happily without a care in the world.

"Hey, let's go somewhere and have some fun. I'm pretty positive you don't know how to swim, so let's go down to the beach and I'll teach you." Louis suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

"You won't let me drown, right?"

"Of course I won't, now let's go!" Louis took my hand and pulled me out the room excitedly.

We ran down the stairs, and out the front door. Louis was still pulling me along gleefully.

"Wait..!" I yelled, stopping in my tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"What if some humans on the beach see me do some not so human things...?" I asked sadly.

I've been living with Louis for a while, but I never really went out because of what I am...

"You don't have to worry about that, it's a private beach. I own it. Now come on my dear angel!" Louis shouted happily, as he lifted me up on his back.

I squealed, unable to contain the smile on my face, or the lavender glow that was shining from me.

"You sure do glow and sparkle a lot." Louis told me with a laugh, as he ran down to the beach, holding me tightly on his back.

"Weee...!!!" I shouted, as we went down the hill, the breeze flowing through our hair.

We got down to the sandy area, and Louis let me off of his back. Angels really can't swim, so Louis better keep me safe...

-

Wow.

I know how to swim now!! Louis was an amazing teacher, but it was kinda hard to keep focus at certain times...

"That was great. You're a fast learner." Louis beamed at me, ruffling my wet hair.

"You're a great teacher."

"Thank you, Styles." Louis smirked, stepping closer to me.

I moved closer to him, and put my arms around his neck. He leaned down hesitantly, and pressed his delectable lips to mine.

Louis never wanted to rush things, so I've been waiting desperately to have my first kiss, and here it is...

An extravagant blaze of gold and red sparkles, and a magenta glow appeared. Louis ran his hands through my hair, and the speed of the wind blew oh so gently. I moved my lips slowly with the rhythm of Louis', and slid my hands from his neck to his back. The kiss grew slightly faster, and the glow appearing from me started to change different shades of red and pink. Louis and I both pulled away from the kiss at the same time.

"I love you..." We both whispered breathlessly in unison.

Louis stared deep into my eyes with his dazzling sea greenish blue ones. The silver sparkles floating around made his eyes look even more gorgeous.

"Harry, I know we've not been together that long... But what we have, I know it isn't ordinary..."

I stared back into his eyes.

"It's something special. Something meant to be. That's why I was wondering if you'd spend forever with me...?" I asked shyly.

"Forever is a long time..." Louis trailed off.

I sadly lowered my head down with a frown.

"But there's nothing I'd rather do more than to spend it with you." He finished, lifting my head up.

"I feel so at ease with you. Ha, who would've though that I'd fall in love with an angel..." Louis whispered, and kissed me on my lips again.

"...How are we gonna do this...?" I asked the question that's been furiously yanking at my mind these past few months.

"I may be a human, and you're an angel, but that doesn't mean we can't love. You'll just have to learn to control your angel powers and what not. I'm never letting you go. You need me, and now that I have you I can't lose you." Louis answered immediately.

The sun started to set with an orange glow flowing over the water. 

"I can't lose you either. If you're ever in danger...I will be there to save you, and if I can't...then it's only because I'm in danger with you." I told him with determination as I grabbed his small hand.

The sun disappeared, and the moon revealed itself with a shine. The wind was gentle and refreshing. A massive explosion of midnight blue rays appeared, my wings ejected themselves with a black glow around them. Gold sparkles skipped and danced around us into the night. My wings turned from their usual white to a stunning silver.

Still holding Louis' hand, I stared off into the distance and I could feel Louis' amazed look on me. I turned to him.

"Get on my back, we're going for a flight."

I just have this sudden feeling to soar into the night...

To explore the human world...

It's so different.

Louis flashed a big smile, and climbed on my back without hesitation.

"You ready, human?"

"Ready as ever, angel."

"Hold on tight..!"

With that, I flew with a rush high into the night sky. My wings flapped with such grace, and started glowing an array of different blues.

"This feels amazing!!" Louis yelled , holding on tighter to my body.

We whirled through the misty clouds, and a trail of silver followed behind. I held my arms out from my sides.

"Watch this Lou," I said.

I then spread my hands open, and sapphire colored sparkles and golden rays flowed into the silver trail.

"Oh my gosh... That is so beautiful!" Louis shouted.

I don't care who sees.

I don't care what they think.

I'm enjoying this, and making Louis happy.

Nothing could be better!

Shooting stars flashed in the sky, uniting with my sparkles. The moon seemed to glow brighter, and so did my wings. As I sped up faster through the sky I felt Louis clutch himself tighter around me.

"Don't be afraid, I won't let you fall." I assured him, as I flew higher flapping my wings more.

"Can we do this more often..?!" Louis asked excitedly.

I laughed cheerfully, making a pink aura join all of the previous glows and sparkles.

"Absolutely!" I answered.

All of a sudden, fireworks started to go off.

I think I did that too, hahaha..!

"You can even make fireworks?!" Louis asked me.

"I think so, let's see!" I focused on trying to make fireworks, and it worked.

The sparks flew and leaped throughout the sky. My sparkles were growing more intense, as were my rays and glows. The breeze rushed, and it felt wonderful. I glided through the sky, and slowly descended down towards the water.

"Harry, what are you doing..?"

"Let's swim Lou!"

"Are you sure..?!"

"Positive."

I flew towards the water, and my wings retracted before we splashed in holding onto eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meanwhile in the heavens*
> 
> All angels left the exile area as if nothing had even happened. Anne and Gemma had to be escorted away by the guards.
> 
> "We shouldn't have exiled Harry, Josh..." Niall whispered, staring at Harry's halo.
> 
> "Why is that?" Josh glared at Niall.
> 
> "Because...I love him." Niall answered quietly.
> 
> Those words angered Josh, and his eyes widened in fury at Niall. Niall stared back with fear deep in his eyes.
> 
> "Loving someone who you don't match numbers with is not allowed!!"
> 
> "You can't control who I love! It's not Harry's fault he didn't have a number!" Niall raised his voice louder.
> 
> "Don't get an attitude with me! Do you want to be exiled?!"
> 
> "If that means going down to Earth where Harry is...then yeah. Exile me. I bet Earth is better than being up here anyway!"

Louis and I swam together without a worry in our mind. We swam for a while, until all of a sudden my head started to feel light. I motioned for Louis to swim up for air with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm feeling a little lightheaded...but I'm fine." I answered shakily.

"I think we should go now, that's enough excitement for one night." Louis suggested, pulling me along the water.

It took a little while for us to get back to where we started, and when we did we were so exhausted from the fun we could barely walk back home.

-

After our shower together, we got dressed in our clothes for bed.

"I love you Louis."

"I love you Harry. I enjoyed our little adventure.." Louis whispered, as he drifted to sleep.

I smiled to myself.

I'm still not sure how we can do this though. I remember once that the head angels said you should never ever love a human...

What if they find out that I found love...?

My mind can't clear of all the horrible thoughts and  _what-ifs_. I stare blankly at the ceiling.

"...You and I'll be safe, and sound..." I sang softly, closing my eyes.

A slight array of sparkles showed up, but then disappeared.

Louis suddenly started to stir in his sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at him with concerned. His eyes opened slowly, and his they had tears in them.

"My dear human...what's wrong..?" I asked, sadness sinking into my voice.

My own eyes started to get watery at the sight of seeing Louis cry. He looked at me, tears flowing.

"I had a dream that..I was in danger..but you couldn't save me..." Louis cried out, bringing his head down to my chest.

"That will never happen Lou, I promise..." I mumbled, putting my hand on his head.

"...Just close your eyes...the sun is going down. You'll be alright...no one can hurt you now. Come morning light...you and I'll be safe, and sound..." I sang to him softly, as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

Light blue sparkles flowed around us, and Louis fell asleep in what seemed like an instant. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine my dear human. I promise."

-

I woke up early, and saw through the glass window that the sun was slowly startimg to rise. Louis wasn't awake yet. He was still in his deep slumber, looking perfect may I add. I quietly got out of the bed trying not to wake him up. I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for some flying...

I don't really care if anyone sees.

I take off my night clothes, and focus on making something to wear. I held out my arms, and slowly my outfit started to appear. I broke out a slight yawn, stretched my arms, and headed out of the our room. Quietly stepping down the stairs, I felt the urgency to run. After I got down the stairs, I ran out the door, and shut it behind me.

I stand on the hill, and spread my wings. I fly off into the morning with pure joy. Rays of silver, and a trail of gold flow as I fly. After a few minutes of flying, I'm far away from the beach. My surroundings are now an area of mountains.

Continuing to fly over them, I notice a strong smell in the air.

Smoke.

I cough and cough, choking on the strong smoke. Looking down, I see where it's coming from. I fly down lower to get more of a view, and as I do I swear I hear a faint voice whisper.

"Help me.." The voice coughed out quietly.

If it weren't for my special angel sense of hearing, I wouldn't have heard that. I immediately began to rush down into the smoke infested area of flames, feeling the heat intensify as I do so. That's when I saw a guy lying on the mountain ground helplessly.

"Hang on, uh..don't die! I'll save you!" I shouted.

If I have to die, at least it's from helping someone...

The guy coughed and choked, and  turned his head towards me. I flew down to where he was, and the flames became worse.

"Ahh..!" I screamed out, as a wave of fire got on my wings.

That hurt so bad..!

Some flames hurt this guy pretty bad too...

I reached down in pain, and held my hand out. More flames collided into my wings, making me hiss and scream in pain. A red aura started to flow around me.

"Hurry, get on my back," I told him weakly.

He stared at me in shock and pain in his dark brown eyes, but a blast of fire snapped him back to reality. He climbed onto my back, held on tightly. My wings still burned with an immense sting, but I managed to fly into the air, lifting us from the fire on the mountain. I stared at it with wide as as the flames rushed up to where we were.

"Ah!" The guy screamed, tightening his grip.

I lifted us higher just before any flames could touch us, and desperately flew away into the distance.

"...Thank you for saving me..I'm Liam." He coughed out.

"It's my job. Angels save people, you don't have to thank me. I'm Harry." I answered back, speeding up my flying.

"So, Harry..you're an angel..? How..."

"...Yes. I'm an angel..."

"Why are you on Earth..?"

"I was exiled down here, but anyway...where should I take you?" I changed the touchy subject.

"...You see that area of massive buildings and such, you can just drop me off there."

Someone might see me, but I have to get Liam back to where he belongs.

"Oh..ok."

I flew closer to the suburban area, far away from where Louis lives...

As I flew more, I noticed some curious people looking up at us. One person shouted, "Look, it's an angel!"

"Oh fuck.." I muttered to myself.

Whoops..! 

Angels aren't supposed to curse.

Ignoring all the people around, I lowered down into the streets and let Liam get off my back.

"Bye Liam, gotta go!"

I then dashed off back into the sky, getting away from the enormous crowd of people.

Wow, what a rush.

I then remembered that I left the house without telling Louis. He's probably furious with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I flew swiftly to the house, and made it back in record time, but something is telling me I wasn't fast enough. I lowered myself to the ground, pullled in my wings, and ran up the hill. I burst through the door, and saw Louis sitting at the table.

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled, turning to face me.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I stood there, scared of the rage Louis had.

"Do you know how fucking worried I was to wake up this morning and find you gone..?!" He shouted, banging his fist on the table.

I jumped at the sound of his fist connecting with the table, and maroon sparkles burst out.

"I...I'm sorry.." I faintly whispered, covering my face.

I've made my dear human angry...

I then felt Louis' hands grabbing mine, pulling them from my face.

"Louis..! You're hurting me..!" I whimpered softly.

"Where the fuck did you go..?!" Louis cried out, losening his grip on me.

Instead of answering him, I forced my lips to his. He kissed me back for a few seconds, but then pulled away.

"No, don't try to dodge my question with kissing me. Tell me where you were." Louis demanded

I stood there silent, but then a sudden pang of boldness flew over me.

He doesn't want my kiss...?

Ok.

I'm so ready to play this game with you Louis.

"I was out..." I replied, as I walked briskly past him, bumping his shoulder in the process.

I huffed as I walked up the stairs, angry with Louis as he was furious with me. He'll apologize soon, he has to...

Right?

"Ughh.!" I groaned out, making my way into our bedroom, and flopping myself on the bed.

"I'm sorry Louis..." I mumbled aloud, eventhough he can't hear me from downstairs.

I laid there for a few moments, and Louis still didn't come upstairs. I felt a massive sting in my back, and I hissed in torturous agony. I immediately rose up from the bed, and my wings revealed from within my back bleeding and burnt. I couldn't even get a word out, but instead an enormous cry surfaced from me. I stood up,  but fell to the carpet.

This must be from saving Liam in that fire...

How do I fix this...?

Some angels have the ability to heal, but am I one of them?

The pain grew stronger in my wings as I helplessly stayed on the floor. My vision slowly started to fade, and as it did so I heard the front door downstairs slam.

Louis.

He left..!

No...

He'll be back, right? He has to be.

In that moment, the only thing I could think to do was sing...

"...I'll find the places where you hide... I'll be the dawn on your worst night... The only thing left that I like... Yeah, I would kill for you, that's right... If that's what you wanted..." I trailed off my singing, falling into a deep sleep...

-

_The air danced with my sparkles as I found myself floating into the heavens. The fluff of the clouds floated all around as my wings spread out. A silver glow shone from them as I sang softly. I flew further into the uncharted territory none of the angels go in. The area was not dangerous, but it was special._

_It was important, and I could feel it._

_I'm just not sure exactly why though..._

_-_

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from my dream, still on the floor. I stood up to realize that my wings were suddenly perfectly healed...

"..What a relief." I sighed out.

Now the only thing on my mind is what that dream even meant.

That, and where Louis is...

I walked out the room, pulled my wings in, and rushed down the stairs as soon as I heard the sound of a door opening.

Louis' back!

I got to where Louis was, only to see that he wasn't alone. Not only did he have someone with him, but he seemed different...

"Who's this..?" The black haired guy asked, eyeing me up and down.

"That's Harry..he's an angel.." Louis slurred out, laughing.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy, ignoring the fact that Louis just spilled that I was an angel.

"I'm Zayn," He answered roughly.

"Ok,  _Zayn,_  where did you take Louis?" I huffed out.

I'm getting jealous, who does this guy think he is taking my human places..?

"We went out," Louis laughed in my face, tipping over slightly.

Guilt washed over me since I had said something like that to Louis earlier.

"...Louis, what's wrong with you? Why are you being all weird..?!"

Zayn then laughed out loud.

"Don't you know what drunk is..? We went out to the bar." Zayn asked me, still laughing.

Drunk?

Louis started laughing uncontrollably, and I stared at him.

"Louis, please stop...you're scaring me.." I trailed off.

"What are you to Louis, Harry?" Zayn suddenly asked.

I turned behind me to face him.

"I'm his angel boyfriend." I replied blatantly.

The look on Zayn's face changed completely.

"There is no way you're an angel, and there is no way Louis is dating you," Zayn stated confidently.

Louis then walked over to Zayn and put his arm on his shoulder.

I stood there, the pain hitting me deep...

"Louis...?" I whispered out.

"Zayn's right, I'm not dating anyone." Louis blurted out.

As soon as the words left his mouth I couldn't control my anger from giving Louis a slap to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special smut video for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZBlxb7CnMA  
> The song Louis sings while he thrusts into Harry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAGnm9HoJsQ  
> Song (Instrumental) that inspired this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ENHgfZCJPo&list=PLeOTyg7hApEhMTOBnkSk8S_iT_9HFCcpm&index=80

I can't believe I just slapped Louis..!

Zayn stood in shock, and Louis clutched his red cheek.

"Louis...! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..!" I cried out, sliding down to the floor and covering my face.

"I think I should go.." Zayn said aloud, as he walked to the door.

"Call me if you need anything Lou..." He added, and then left.

The door shut closed, and I stood up slowly to face Louis.

"None of this would've happened if you had told me where you went! I bet you were out fucking some guy! Who is he, I swear I'm going to kill him.." Louis grumbled out dazed, rubbing his cheek.

"If I was fucking with someone, why would you care? You're not dating me remember, Louis..?!"

Louis stared at me in disbelief.

"I...I didn't mean that, I just-"

"Wanted to shatter my feelings into a million pieces." I answered for him.

Drunk Louis or not, his words...

_"Zayn's right, I'm not dating you."_

They sliced into me like burning knives into flesh.

Louis didn't answer, but instead his eyes of tears stared into mine.

"I'm going upstairs..." I whispered out weakly.

Louis grabbed at my arm before I could go, and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, my angel...I'm sorry..."

"...I forgive you, my precious human." I breathed out, hugging Louis closely.

In that moment, Louis pressed his lips to my neck, and left a lingering kiss. I feel that he's sober now.

"Let's go upstairs..." Louis mumbled in my ear.

"..Okay," I said, flustered completely.

In an instant, Louis lifted me up in his arms, and carried me up the stairs. We made it into the room, and Louis laid me on the bed. I stared up at his body hovering over mine, knowing exactly what we were about to do. A dark blue aura flowed from me.

"I'm a virgin..." I told Louis, scared of his judgment.

His eyes shined, and he sent me a warm smile. This is the Louis I love.

"..So am I," Louis responded.

He is?

"You are..?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but not for long.." Louis grinned at me, and he then kissed me.

I felt the burst of sparkles ignite around us as we kissed more. Louis started to grind his hips deep into mine. I couldn't prevent the dirty moan that released itself from within myself. Louis pulled from the kiss, and as I gasped for air he teasingly pulled off his shirt. After he threw his to the floor, he lifted me up and took mine off.

Silver sparkles, golden rays, and a dark blue aura appeared. Louis pushed back gently, and kissed on my neck.

"Mmm..."

This sensation is pure bliss...

Louis stuck his tongue out and licked all the way down to my nipples. I arched my back slightly at the feeling. In a split second, he rolled his tongue around one of them, and started to grind down on me again.

"..Ah, ah..Louis..." I choked out, trying restrain my louder cries of pleasure.

"Mm.." Louis hummed over the nipple he was sucking and licking on.

The feeling in my jeans started to tighten. With one hand roaming through my hair, Louis used his other hand to massage my chest. Done with one of my nipples, it now being hard, he moved on to the other one. As soon as the wetness came into contact, I gripped Louis' body as a moan escaped.

"Louis..!"

A great load of sparkles released from me in that moment. Louis pulled away from my now other hard nipple.

"You're loud...I like it," Louis smirked, moving his hands down to the waistband of my jeans.

He unbuttoned them, and pulled them off, taking my boxers briefs too. The cold air in the dimly lit room rushed onto my body, sending me a pleasurable chill. Louis stared at my length as if he were an animal hunting its prey.

"Damn, my angel's got a huge one," Louis laughed, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Ah-ah..!" I belted out, thrusting my hips upward, as more sparkles danced around.

Louis started to remove his own pants and I watched him closely. Without a moments notice, his pants and boxers were off.

His length...

It's enormous.

"Let's make love," Louis sexily breathed out.

Before I could react, Louis attacked my lips. Our moans melted together in perfect harmony. The around us was no longer cold, but was now burning hot and full of passion. Louis broke the kiss leaving me desperate, and sweating...

Sweating damn sparkles...

He flipped me over on my stomach, and slapped my bum.

"Oh, Louis..!" I cried out at the stinging sensation electrifying through me.

"You like that, my angel..?" Louis asked me, hitting it again numerous times.

"Ye-ah, I...uhh.." I moaned, at a loss for words

Sticking my bum out further, Louis placed his tongue on my hole, lapping against it rhythmically whilst massaging it smoothly. I groaned at the feeling. Suddenly the contact was gone, leaving me whimpering for more. I turned around to lie on my back, and stared at him cravingly.

"Ah..Louis, please, make love to me..." I whispered breathlessly in bliss, as dark blue and aqua rays revealed themselves gracefully.

Louis reached into the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. As he did so, our lengths rubbed together. I moaned silently to myself.

"No condom..?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope, I'm sure we don't need that." Louis replied, winking at me.

He popped open the lube, spread some on his length, and then my hole.

"I've been waiting for this... You ready, angel?" Louis asked, lining up with my hole.

I licked my lips and breathed a deep breath.

"Yes," I whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, he pushed into my hole. The feeling hurt like fuck, and I hissed in pain...

But then...

Everything was perfect.

Louis stilled himself before thrusting slowly, and the thing he did next I could not believe...

As he thrust into me, he started singing..!

Beautifully...

"You're all I ever need... Baby you're amazing... You're my angel come and save me..." Louis sang, thrusting into me on point.

I couldn't control the endless moans that rushed from my lips. Louis singing and thrusting into me simultaneously made a shower of sparkles rain from my body. Louis' thrusts quickened, and the sounds of our moans increased.

"Oh...my angel, you feel so great around me.." Louis moaned out.

I reached down to touch myself, but Louis beat me to it. A smacking sound echoed through the room as Louis pumped my length along with his thrusts.

"Oh...Lou...it feels so fucking good..!" I rushed out, rolling my hips on Louis' length.

He started to moan greatly, and so did I as the speed of his thrusting grew faster than what I thought possible. Louis then hit my spot with one of his thrusts.

"Ahh...!!" I moaned out loudly, and Louis quickened his pumps on my length while kissing me lovingly.

"Ngh, mm..."

The kiss muffled my moans, and Louis then pulled away. The thrusts got deeper, hitting my spot each time. A burning sensation started to come over me.

"Louis..I'm gonna-ahh..!" I groaned, as my cum shot out all over Louis and I.

"Ah, Harry..!!" Louis whimpered out loudly, as he shot his load deep inside of me.

The warm feeling felt heavenly. My body felt weak, and I looked at the mess we made. That's when  noticed how much cum I spilled. It was a lot, but what was in it caught my eye...

"I was right, your come does have sparkles in it." Louis laughed, licking some of it off his hands.

I smiled at him tiredly, and slowly closed my eyes, not really caring how dirty we were.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you more, Louis.." I whispered dazed, as I soon drifted of to sleep naked and cum covered.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Louis and I woke up we changed the sheets on the bed, and took a nice clean shower.

Together.

"That was the best shower we've ever had.." I laughed out, plopping myself down on the bed as pink sparkles danced out.

"Yeah, it was...but I'm still not over last night with you and your sparkles," Louis smirked at me.

I grinned at him as he sat down next to me. I feel complete.

-

"Uhm, Louis?" I asked walking into the kitchen to him.

He turned, immediately givving me his attention.

"Yes, my angel?"

"I was wondering if...I could go out..? There is someone I want to see,"

Louis stared at me blankly.

"Who..?" Louis asked as if he were ready to stab a bitch.

"Just someone I saved from a fire that day we...yeah..." I mumbled out, rubbing my arm nervously.

Louis' face softened.

"You saved someone from a fire...?"

"Yeah, I went out for a flight, and then I saw mountains that had fire.."

"How'd you know someone was in danger...?"

"I just had a feeling that it was meant for me to get up for a flight that morning. When I flew over the mountains I heard a faint whisper for help thanks to my special angel hearing." I explained.

"Wow, that's amazing... What's this guy's name, and where does he live?"

I looked into Louis' eyes, relieved that he isn't getting worked up about this.

"His name is Liam, and he lives in the city that's far, but not too far from here."

Louis sent me a light smile.

"I've only been out that day I took you for a flight, and then the day I went on my own.. So I just wanted to-"

"It's ok, I understand how you feel Harry. You've been here for a while now, but you've never went out but only twice. I don't have a problem with you going out, I just don't want a bunch of people finding out about what you are, and what you can do..."

"I think I can handle my powers and such now..!"

"You sure couldn't last night..." Louis laughed to himself.

"I can do this, Louis. So...can I go see Liam?"

Louis nodded his head, and ruffled my hair.

"Just be careful...please..."

"I promise I will, you worried human." I giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Louis cheek before I left out the door.

I released my wings, gold sparkles coming out, and flew off. I flapped my wings faster, wanting to get to Liam quicker. As I flew faster, I came around to the mountains where I saved Liam. I looked at them, and noticed someone walking on them. The person I recognized well.

It was Niall..!

I changed my direction of flight, and flew down to the mountains.

"Niall!" I yelled, unable to control my landing, and crashing into him.

"Harry..?! Where did you come from??" Niall asked amused, hugging me closely.

I pulled myself from him, and stood up.

"I found love Niall!!" I yelled out happily, not answering his question.

Then it hit me.

"Wait...why are you on Earth..?" I asked.

"I was exiled...and wait, you found your love...?" Niall asked me, a frown appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I did." I answered proudly.

Take that Josh! I smirked to myself.

'Why were you exiled..?" I continued.

"Because I told Josh something that I shouldn't have.."

"What did you tell him...?"

"I told him that I loved you." Niall revealed, leaning his head down.

I stood there, lost for words.

"But you have a number...?" I asked.

"I do, but I didn't get matched with anyone.."

Oh.

I never knew that.

"..I'm sorry Niall, I can't love you... I'm in love with a human, and his tattoos relate to the ones I have.."

Niall looked up.

"I bet that human doesn't love you. No one can love you like I can, Harry!" Niall cried out.

It hurts seeing Niall like this.

"That's not true, Louis loves me a lot, Niall." I told him.

"Fine, enjoy your illicit love with a damn human! It won't last long...!" Niall huffed out.

Won't last long..?

"What makes you say that..?!"

"I don't think the head angels will be so happy finding out about this."

"How would they even?" I asked angrily, steam coming from my wings.

"Before I was exiled, I heard them discussing that they found a way to watch what you've been doing down on Earth." Niall laughed out.

No...

"They don't know about Louis and I, Niall!! They never will...!" I shouted, as a red aura glowed.

"Ha, keep telling yourself that you dumbass..." Niall grumbled.

"It's amazing what jealousy can do..." I whispered out, turning away from Niall and flying off.

"Things down here won't end well for you Louis! They were never meant to!" Niall shouted.

I flew away faster, not caring about what happens to Niall anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

I flew further towards Liam's city, but then the sound of splashing in the water below distracted me. I looked down and saw a familar figure.

It was Liam...

"Liam...?!" I called out, flying slower.

That's when Liam splashed from the water, and my eyes were amazed with what I saw. Liam was a merman!!

"Hey, Harry!! Come join me!" Liam yelled out.

I pulled my wings in, a fell into the water with Liam. He waved happily at me, and took my hand leading me further down. I followed his lead, and in a few moments we were near an underwater city. I guess this is where Liam lives for real! It's beautiful!

I smiled at him, amazed with all of this, and Liam smiled back. He then took my hand again, and we swam back up to the surface and burst from the water.

"I'm so happy you came to see me, Harry!" Liam exclaimed, giving me a short hug.

I beamed at him, happy he hasn't forgotten about me.

"Hey, I know a place we can go to for some fun!" Liam told me.

"What is it?"

"It's a popular secret nightclub for non-humans." Liam smiled.

"They have that?!" I asked amazed.

Liam nodded excitedly.

"It's hidden far away in Oblivion Forest, follow me!" Liam said happily.

 _Oblivion Forest_... _?_

I've never heard of such a place before.

"It's not dangerous right..?" I asked, following Liam on the water's surface.

"It depends on where you go and what time." Liam answered simply.

"What times is it not safe?"

"Whenever he's there..."

"Whenever who's there...?" I asked, scared for Liam's answer.

"The dangerous angel that lurks there..."

Dangerous angel?

"There's a dangerous angel..?" I asked as we swam.

"Apparently so. That's why I was so surprised to see you were an angel. I've only encountered the evil ones."

"Wait, there's more than one of them?"

"...Yes, there's more than one."

"...Describe this dangerous angel to me, please..."

Liam breathed a deep breath.

"Well, his looks...don't be decieved by them. He's gorgeous I admit, and his wings...they're a gentle color at first, but you can't let that fool you. He's unsafe to be around... I know from experience." Liam explained.

"You know from experience?"

"Yeah, one day years ago I swam to Oblivion Forest and I saw him here with a human... Well, more like an angel that suddenly turned into a human."

"What did he do to them...?"

"First I saw him descend down from the sky, the heavens I assume, and he had the angel in his hands. He flew into the forest, set the angel down, and used some type of magic that erased his mind. Then after he erased his mind, his wings started to disappear."

"What happened after that?"

"The dark angel picked him up and flew off somewhere. After that I never saw the human here again, but the dark angel comes here all the time. Just lurking around..."

"Has he ever spotted you?"

"Luckily for me, no." Liam laughed without humor.

"I'm kinda scared to go now, Liam."

"Don't be scared, we'll be ok!" Liam exclaimed.

We swam further and further, farther away from everything.

Farther away from Louis.

"It'll be night time by the time we get there..." I trailed off.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Not only did you tell me a dangerous angel lurks there, but I have my human expecting me home soon.."

"You live with a human..?"

"Yes, I do. I love him very much and making him upset is the last thing I want to do."

Liam swam in silence for a second.

"...There's no turning back now, Harry. We're almost there!" Liam told me.

We then came to a path in between the rocky mountains.

"We still have to swim a lot more to get there, but we're closer now." Liam assured me.

"So, this nightclub... What's it's name?"

"Insensible Oblivion," Liam answered.

Insensible.

Oblivion.

I don't quite understand.

"Why such weird names..?"

"I'm not sure, but the nightclub is amazing."

"How is there a nightclub in a forest anyway?"

"Good question. I don't have an answer though," Liam laughed out.

I laughed too.

I need to relax. Liam said we'd be fine, and I have to trust my friend.

"All this swiming just to get to a nightclub," I laughed out, swimming faster ahead of Liam.

"Hey, you don't know the way, I'm the leader," Liam laughed, swimming faster ahead of me.

"I can't swim that fast, you have a tail!" I exclaimed while laughing, a pink glow starting to flow in the water.

Liam smirked, and swam faster leaving me with no choice other than to speed up. I swam faster, and hopped on his back.

"You cheater," Liam singsonged.

"Hey, my legs were getting tired," I defended myself, holding on tighter.

"I figured that. Too bad I can't fly, that's faster."

"How about next time I let you ride on my back, and I can fly there?"

"Next time? Absolutely," Liam stated happily.

"And plus I'm good at remembering directions, so you won't have to tell me. All you'd have to do is enjoy the ride," I told him with a smile.

"Sounds great!"

"How much further, merman Liam?" I asked.

"We'll be there soon angel, I promise. Once we do get there prepare to have the time of your life!"


	11. Chapter 11

Liam swam faster with me clutching tighter on his back, and soon we started to appear to a forest.

"Welcome to Oblivion Forest..." Liam announced, as I got off his back and out of the water.

"What about your tail, Liam?" I asked, taking off my drenched shirt, and focusing to make a new one.

"It dries instantly when I get out of the water, and I automatically have clothes on when I do so don't worry," Liam told me with a laugh.

"Thank goodness," I teased, as my new shirt appeared on my body.

-

The night revealed itself with a glaring moon, dark sky, and radiant stars. Liam led the way to the nightclub with excitement. As we walked, I started to get this feeling. Not a pleasant one...

I decided to shake it off though, and just enjoy the night. We finally made it to the front of the nightclub, and walked in.

"Huh, no bouncers..?" I asked loudly over the blaring music.

"Nope. None." Liam shouted back.

All different types of species danced around on the floor, enjoying their surroundings. Liam looked at me, the blazing lights flashing all around us.

"Let's dance," He suggested with a smile.

"I don't know how to dance," I admitted shamefully.

"Just move to the sound of the music, there's no right or wrong way," Liam encouraged me.

"Ok.." I decided

The speed of the music started to increase, and I started to move to the sound. It started with major jumping, then stepping around like a lunatic. Surprisingly it fit the music, what I was doing. Liam stared in awe with a smirk on his face, and then the song started to slow a little for a second. In an instant, it switched. All the pixies around us screamed in happiness at the switch and their sparkles danced along with them.

"Hey, Harry, follow me!" Liam yelled.

We ran excitedly across the dance floor over to the other side of the room, trying to avoid running into anyone. A gigantic tv screen filled the wall, and a dance pad took over the floor.

"The dance on the screen will match to the music, and the player with the higher score gets to decide what song plays next." Liam explained.

"Ok, cool!" I immediately jumped on the dance pad, activating the game.

Liam joined in too, and we followed the complex dance steps on the screen to the sound of the music. Liam's a natural at this! I'm not too bad either. I focused on trying to beat Liam, and there was an abrupt switch in the dancing steps.

"This is difficult!" I yelled out.

The song was almost over, and our scores were neck and neck. The dancing sped up, and so did Liam and I.

_Step left_

_Jump right._

_Criss cross._

_Spin._

_Step right, clap._

_Step left, clap._

_Reach up, crouch down._

_Hop up, spin._

_Stop._

We finished the dance, both of us panting like crazy as the song ended. The screen changed colors as our scores started rise.

"Hey, loser gives winner a lap dance," Liam laughed.

Lap dance?

I don't want a lap dance, and I don't want to give one...

Unless Louis is involved, but he's not here...

"Ok, deal." I stated.

What?

Why did I just say that?!

I'm getting too brave...

"Deal." Liam confirmed.

We turned our attention back to the screen as the scores started to slow down to a stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Our scores stopped, and...

I lost.

By one fucking point.

Liam turned to me with an enormous smirk. I looked back to him in disbelief.

One point.

"How about a slow dance instead?" Liam asked.

I sighed in relief.

"That's a good idea, we wouldn't want Harry's little human to find out," Niall stated from behind us.

I turned around.

"Niall?! What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

Niall didn't answer, but stared at Liam.

"Can I help you..?" Liam asked NIall.

"Uh..no, sorry." Niall answered turning towards me.

Ok then...

"What do you want from me Niall?" I huffed at him.

"Nothing, just came over here to-"

"Stare at me..?" Liam interrupted with a smirk.

I looked between the two of them, and I could obviously see that they were crushing.

"You two should slow dance together." I spoke up, glaring at Niall.

I'm not jealous, I have Louis. I'm just mad that Niall is stealing my only friend...

I walked away from the two of them, and went to the bar taking a seat.

"What would you like to drink sir?" The bartender asked me.

A dragon guy.

He was a dragon!

"Whoa.." I mumbled.

He stared at me, his marble golden-orange eyes looking into mine, waiting for an answer.

"You're a dragon..?" I blurted out instead of ordering my drink.

He leaned against the counter smirking.

"Yep, I am." He answered, and then purposely breathed out fire.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" I asked unimpressed.

"Yeah," He breathed out, puffing smoke in my direction.

He's obviously flirting with me, and I don't like it. I glanced at his name tag.

"Listen here Nick, I already have someone, so please don't flirt with me."

"You do? Well, whatever they are, I bet it's not better than being a dragon." Nick replied, gripping on the front of my shirt, pulling me close.

"My human is way better than your fire breathing, dragon ass will ever be. Go choke on your damn smoke." I told him, yanking myself out of his grasp.

"So, about my fucking drink, give me a margarita. Now." I continued, my wings popping out with a red glow.

Steam even started to appear.

Nick stared at me with a hint of anger, and then went to get my drink. He came back moments later, and gave me my margarita.

"I don't even drink these things, so let me put it to good use," I growled out.

I then picked up the drink, and threw it all over Nick. He couldn't even bring himself together to do anything

"Have a nice night you pathetic dragon," I huffed at him.

I hopped off the bar stool, and angrily walked away. All eyes were surprised by what they just saw. I walked towards the exit as if nothing even happened. Rays of silver, and a red aura was there as I walked angrily.

I'm so pissed right now.

"I hope you choke on Liam's c*ck tonight, Niall!!" I yelled out at Niall, before I charged out the door.

The air in  the forest was cold beyond belief. The sky was no longer a happy sky blue, but it was now a dark blue that was almost black. I have no idea how to find my way back home...

"This is bullshit," I told myself, as a giant breeze showed up.

I heard footsteps behind me from deeper within the forest. I turned my head slowly, and my eyes widened.

"Well, look who we have here..." Zayn said darkly, revealing himself.

I froze in my spot, and suddenly everything Liam told me...

-

_Oblivion Forest...?_

_I've never heard of such a place before._

_"It's not dangerous right..?" I asked, following Liam on the water's surface._

_"It depends on where you go and what time." Liam answered simply._

_"What times is it not safe?"_

_"Whenever he's there..."_

_"Whenever who's there...?" I asked, scared for Liam's answer._

_"The dangerous angel that lurks there..."_

_Dangerous angel?_

_"There's a dangerous angel..?" I asked as we swam._

_"Apparently so. That's why I was so surprised to see you were an angel. I've only encountered the evil ones."_

_"Wait, there's more than one of them?"_

_"...Yes, there's more than one."_

_"...Describe this dangerous angel to me, please..."_

_Liam breathed a deep breath._

_"Well, his looks...don't be decieved by them. He's gorgeous I admit, and his wings...they're a gentle color at first, but you can't let that fool you. He's unsafe to be around... I know from experience." Liam explained._

_"You know from experience?"_

_"Yeah, one day years ago I swam to Oblivion Forest and I saw him here with a human... Well, more like an angel that suddenly turned into a human."_

_"What did he do to them...?"_

_"First I saw him descend down from the sky, the heavens I assume, and he had the angel in his hands. He flew into the forest, set the angel down, and used some type of magic that erased his mind. Then after he erased his mind, his wings started to disappear."_

_"What happened after that?"_

_"The dark angel picked him up and flew off somewhere. After that I never saw the human here again, but the dark angel comes here all the time. Just lurking around..."_

_-_

Zayn was the dark angel...

"...Stay away from me.." I whispered.

"Don't try to fight the darkness, Harry. You must cope with it..." Zayn replied, a dark aura of evil glowing from his wings.

I took a few steps back away from him, but he step closer.

"Your life down here won't end well... I can assure you that. You got in my way, and eventually you'll pay..." Zayn laughed darkly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You're a fucking devil!" I yelled at him.

Zayn smiled an unpleasant smile.

"No, that's what you are Harry. You just don't know why yet. But I do, I can see it..."

"What can you see...?!"

"You being the reason..."

"The reason for what...?!!"

"The reason for the end of humanity."

"No!! I'm not like you, Zayn!"

"You're right, you're not. I'm much worse..."

"Stay away from Louis," I blurted out.

"You're the one that should stay away from him. It'd be bad if your little head angels found out about you loving a human..." Zayn laughed.

"But he's not a human... Is he?" I asked.

Zayn's eyes squinted at me.

"He's the angel you took from the heavens, isn't he?"

"...So you finally figured everything out. But guess what, Harry? It's beyond too late."

Suddenly thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain poured down.

"Good luck getting to Louis before I do," Zayn laughed aloud, as he flew off.

How can he fly with wet wings..?!

"I gotta get to Louis before Zayn does!" I yelled to myself, as I flapped my wings as hard as I could.

The next thing I knew, I was flying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Final Chapter]

I flapped my wings hard into the rain, and flew closer and closer to where Zayn was.

"You can't prevent the end, Harry!" Zayn yelled, turning his head slightly.

In the blink of an eye,  Zayn opened his hand and a blast of fire flew towards me. I dodged it, almost losing control of my wings.

"Nothing can come between Lou and I, Zayn!" I yelled at him, sending sharp crystals into him.

Zayn looked back just in time to melt them with a blast of flames. How is his fucking fire even doing shit?! It's raining dammit!

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder surrounded us, and the heavens opened...

"Oh, no... They found out...!" I yelled.

But how...?

My human.

Louis...

What's gonna happen?!

"Looks like your head angels found out about your human!" Zayn yelled at me laughing, and he then sent a rush of dark smoke to me.

I lost control of my flying, and choked on the smoke. In an instant, I fell down to the mountains.

"Good luck trying to be a hero, Harry!" Zayn screamed, flying off.

I fell fast to the mountains, and hit the ground with a painful impact. I could hear the sound of my wings crushing.

"Ahh..!!" I cried out in pain.

I can't move.

I feel as if every bone in my body is broken.

I stared up at the sky, and they were coming.

The head angels.

"No..." I groaned out in pain.

I felt the blood rushing out of my ruined wings. The storm grew more violent, and all of a sudden enormous flames that's didn't stop from the rain were rushing through the mountains. The flames stayed away from the area of the mountains I was in, but they were coming.

What am I going to do?

"Life on Earth was never supposed to be pleasant for you Harry!" Josh yelled from up in the sky.

Sing.

That's what something in my head suddenly told me to do, so I did it.

"I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with fire exhale desire, I know it's dire my time today..." I sang, and in an instant my wings were perfectly fine, and I rushed up into the sky just in time before the flames caught me.

I looked around for Josh and the other head angels, but they were already gone that fast. The storm stopped abruptly, and silence filled the air.

Dead silence.

"Surprise." A dark voice whispered from behind me.

I turned around, and Zayn was there with Louis in his arms. The fear in Louis' eyes were hurtful to look at.

"Help me."

Louis mouthed to me, tears streaming furiously from his face.

"Don't hurt him Zayn, or I swear.."

Out of nowhere the head angels rushed towards us.

"Louis?!" Josh yelled in shock.

"I don't know you..." Louis cried.

"Yes you do, you're the long lost angel prince!" Josh yelled to him.

Long lost angel prince?!

"No he isn't, shut the hell up!" Zayn growled, tightening his hold on Louis.

"Give me Louis..!" I shouted, launching myself towards Zayn.

He leaned back.

"You want Louis?! Well then get him!" Zayn yelled out, and he released Louis from his arms.

All the angels screamed.

"Louis!!" I screamed out.

"Harry, help me!" Louis yelled out, as he fell towards the deep water.

I rushed down, but before I could get my hands on him he crashed into the water.

"Our prince!!" I heard the head angels shout, as I rushed into the water.

I saw Louis unmoving body flow deeper and deeper, and I swam as much as I could. I finally reached him, and pulled him close to me. Before I even made it to the surface, a massive boom went off, and it shifted the water. I immediately made my way to the surface, but there was nothing.

Zayn was gone.

The head angels were gone.

All the mountains were gone.

Everything was gone.

I looked down at Louis.

"Louis..?" I whispered.

No answer.

He wasn't moving. I placed my ear to his chest for his heartbeat, and nothing.

Louis was gone too.

"Louis please come back to me...! You're the compass to my ship. I'm the "Oops" to your "Hi". Please, I'm begging you, don't die..." I sobbed out.

Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Don't let me go...'cause I'm tired of feeling alone..." I sang, hoping that it would fix something.

Fix anything.

But nothing happened.

"...I told you things down here wouldn't end well for you, Harry." A voice from behind me stated.

It was Niall.

I turned around slowly, unable to control the tears streaming down my face. I held Louis tighter.

The first time we made love was our last.

The first flight we had together was our last.

My first love...

Slowly the tattoos on me and Louis started to disappear.

"Everything's destroyed, Harry. There's no humans, no nothing..." Niall told me.

"Why couldn't I save him, dammit?!" I yelled, crying some more.

"You're one of the most powerful angels I know. Your singing does wonders. If you didn't have enough power to save him, then that only means one thing..."

"What would that be?" I asked softly, staring at Louis dead in my arms.

"You're pregnant." Niall stated bluntly.

"What?"

"When angels are pregnant, all the power they have goes to their baby..." Niall explained.

"But I'm a male...?"

"Some male angels can get pregnant."

I was about to respond, but suddenly Louis disappeared from my arms, while Niall and I were teleported from the water.

-

The heavens?

Why are we back here?

More like  _how,_ are we back here?

Wait a minute...

This is the place I saw in my dream!

"Where are we??" Niall shouted out.

"You're in the prince's territory.." Josh answered from behind us.

We both turned around.

"...But, how?" I asked, still crying.

Louis' gone, and now I have nothing to live for.

"Prince Tomlinson has somehow come back to us, and that made you two come here as well!" Josh answered.

Our prince...has come back to us?

"You mean that Louis is alive?!" I shouted.

Suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach.

"Ah!" I cried out, clutching my stomach.

Niall looked down at me in concern, and put a hand on my back.

"Where is he, I want to see him..." I mumbled weakly, still holding onto my stomach.

"Harry...?" An angelic, familiar voice called out.

I turned in the direction it came from, and the sight was beautiful.

"Louis...!" I exclaimed, rising from my crouched position.

I ran over to him, and wrapped him in an enormous hug.

"So it turns out I'm an angel prince!" Louis shouted happily, and then kissed me.

I pulled away from the kiss, still aware of Niall and Josh watching us.

"It turns out I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"I had a feeling male angels could get pregnant," Louis smirked.

I grinned.

"Hey Harry, take a look at your arm..." Niall said.

I pulled out of the hug I was in with Louis, and looked at my arm.

Number  _17_  was on my skin in black.

"Louis, what's your number..?!" I immediately asked.

Louis looked at my arm, and then back to me. A wide smile appeared on his face.

"17," Louis answered.

"This is amazing..." I whispered.

"Don't worry Niall, somehow something great has happened for you too..." Josh announced.

Louis and I turned to see what Josh meant.

"Liam! Come here!" Josh shouted.

"Liam?! He's here?! How?! What's his number?!" Niall squealed excitedly.

"Number 14," Liam answered, walking up to Niall.

"That's mine too!" Niall shouted, leaping onto Liam and kissing him.

Everything somehow fell into place.

"Do you happen to know what became of Zayn...?" I asked suddenly.

"Zayn? He's still lurking in Oblivion Forest..." Liam answered.

"And that's exactly where he'll stay." Louis whispered into my ear assuringly.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

-

One week later, I gave birth to my healthy angel twins, and Liam ended up getting Niall pregnant. Giving birth for an angel actually wasn't complicated. The only thing that happened was me feeling one last kick in my stomach before rays shot out, and the babies just appeared.

"What should we name them, Louis?" I asked, staring at my precious boy and girl.

"For the boy, Vince. For the girl, Vanessa." Louis smiled at me.

"Vince and Vanessa Tomlinson... Those are perfect."


End file.
